Pokemon Omlpha
by sonicfanwho99
Summary: When the 2 brothers Gold and Brendan move to the Hoenn region, they encounter new pokemon and new people, will they be ready for what lies ahead of them or will they fail at being a pokemon trainer. THIS IS A RETELLING OF THE POKEMON ORAS GAMES EXCEPT WITH THE INFLUNCE OF THE COMBINED ADVENTURE OF ME AND MY FRIEND WHO FINISHED THE GAMES.
1. The 2 Brothers Gold and Brendan

_**Hey guys something like this story has been in my head for the past 4 years and I only got it right up until now so plese enjoy a story that has been 4 years in the making and enjoy my own adventure in pokemon, My own custom story, my own Universe...**_

 **In NewBark Town, 12 years in the future**

"Hey kids stop for a second I swear they more jumpy than Spoinks." Hey wait !" HE started to chase them around the home and he finally caught them. "Do me a favor and sit still for a moment." There was a daughter who wore a little white dress and another who wore a red jacket he had given him with grey jeans, both about 9 years old and they were turning 10 in 6 months the age of going on a pokemon adventure. they sat down on the small couch and looked at a picture of their father from where he was 17 and on his own pokemon journey with their mom right next to him. "Hey dad can I ask you something" asked the daughter "Marry you know you can ask me anything." Well can you tell us the story if your Pokemon adventure ?" "Did'nt your mom tell you ?" "No pops she only told us what happened after she met you." the son told "Well then you really want to hear it ?" "Yeah come tell us !" "Should'nt we wait for your mom to get back ?" "Come dad spit it out !" "Alright, alright kids let me tell you the story of my pokemon journey and somewhat the story of how I met your mother. I guess you could start it...

 _ **In the back of a moving truck**_ **, 12 years ago, present day.**

"OWH !:" "Bro get off me." "Sorry man that turn really had some force." A small hatch then opened "Boys what's going on back there ?" One of them got up he wore a red hoodie and having black shorts and a black and yellow cap. "Sorry lost my balance and I fell on top of Brendan !" "Ok you boys be careful we're almost there." The hatch then closed "Well then Gold you heard her sit down we're getting closer." "Yeah I got it don't worry man I got it. He then resumed to sit on a box "Hey what do you think lies for us in the Hoenn region I mean, we had to leave Johto and I've only heard about some legends and the elite four." "Yeah not to mention we had to leave Totodile and Cyndaquil with Elm." They looked at each and they noticed something the van stopped. The doors then opened and a woman stood there. "Hey you boys ready to see your room !" "Yeah !" both of them exclaimed they then followed her out of the moving van and into the truck .

(Into the mind of our protagonist)

"Wow Brendan check it out Machoke !" MACCCC! "Yeah just like home." "Well I'll finish unpacking, but go see your room they already set it up and everything." "All right thanks mom !" Brendon was the first to go up and I followed with right behind him. He already dove into our snorlax doll which was big enough to be a chair. Brendan sat down with his black and grey shorts and white hat so comfortably I looked at the clock and set it to the appropriate time. right next to was a map. "So this is our new home." Brendan got up and stared at it with me "Well a new place, a new adventure." "BOYS !" We heard our mom scream for us and we went as quick as we could "Yeah mom ?" "Hey don't forget to introduce your selves to our neighbors !" "Oh yeah almost forgot, their right next door right ?" "Right you are Gold, now go along now." We walked outside and saw really there was only one other house in the town. "You know we're old enough to go on our adventure,right ?" "Brendan for the the finally time we gotta stay to help mom out, with dad gone to the gym she'll need us now more than ever." I knocked on the door. "Look Gold we'll talk to her about after all we are 16 now aren't we, we gotta leave sometime."

The door then opened and a lady who was about the same age and height as mom came out. "OH you must be our new neighbors. "Yeah I'm Gold and this is my brother Brendon, we came over to introduce ourselves to you." "Isn't that nice I actually got a daughter about the same age as you 2 she's been excited to meet you both !" "Alright would you look at that Gold already got people dying to meet us." "Well come on in she's upstairs." " Thank you." We both took off our shoes and went up to greet ourselves. As we went up the stairs we heard a voice talking to himself and checking things off. We came up and saw a girl at her desk going through her bag and checking things off a piece of paper. (!) She then noticed us and turn around and she looked at both of us, but she looked a bit too long at Brendon and he was looking straight back I knew what was up so I intruded in. _*COUGH,COUGH*_ Snapping both of them back into reality she came up to us. "Who are you guys ?" She then closed her eyes and spoke before either of if could open our mouth. "OH YEAH, you must be Gold and Brendon My new neighbors. Was the move today wow ! Well, "I'm May nice to meet you !" "Well I'm Gold and this here is my brother Brendon." "Awesome I actually wanted to meet people from other regions in fact from all over the world. When dad- I mean Professor Birch told me about you ! Well I hoped you guys were nice and we could be friends, but well I think I'm rambling on too much. She began blushing red "OH shit I almost forgot I had to go help Dad catch some Pokemon sorry I have to go but It was nice to meet you both !" She ran past us and down the stairs "Well we should follow her after all we do have to meet the professor and he's not in his lab currently." "Yeah you're right let's go." We walked out of the house and went straight for the exit of the town and began walking into the route. "AHHH HELP !" "Brendan you hear that too ?" "Yeah lets go !" We both ran off and came across a man being chased by a pack of grey and black pokemon that I didn't recognize. "Hey you two please help me there are pokeballs in my bag use them HELP ME !" We both grabbed a ball and threw it. TREEEKKO ! A green pokemon came out of mine TORCHIC! and a chicken like pokemon came out of my brother's. The attention then turned from the man to us as the pack came to us .

"You got my back and I got yours." I told him "Are you kidding me I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied Assuming from the pokemon's cry and not knowing its typing I did the best I could GO Treecko use Pound ! Brendon did the same and yelled out Torchic use Scratch ! The little dogs then lunged and tried to bite them but the pokemon we chose were too strong and we took them down with ease till eventually the 5 dogs that attacked the man were all knocked out. "Oh I thank you two boys I was researching when they just lunged at me and my bag fell off so I lost my pokeballs and couldn't fight back, you saved my hind. "Wait a second YOU 2 are Norman's boys man you grown into fine young men ! Actually this isn't the best place to talk, let's head to my lab back in town." We then headed back to his lab which was right in front of our house. "Well youre told me you had to leave your pokemon behind so take the ones you just used as your new ones take it as your welcoming gift from me. But the truth is that was incredible battling not many people can take on a hoard like that, you truly are your father's children." "Well thanks Professor Birch." "Hey do me a favor and go check on May on Route 103 for obvious reasons." "Yeah no problem me and Gold got this !" "Thank you !" We walked out the lab "Hey you're right maybe it is time we've been given a second chance and I want to talk that chance." "Yeah lets go tell mom." We walked back to our house and it seemed everything was set up and there was 2 pokeballs on the coffee table with mom sitting on the couch in front of it. "Oh boys I got a surprise for you."She smiled at us and tears fell down our cheeks as we knew what it was. It was our old pokemon.

 **Do you wish to save the game ?** **Time: 0:40**

 **-Yes** **LittleRoot Town**

 **No Gym Badges :0**

 _ **Hey guys Just wanted to clear some possible misconceptions as to the story.**_

 _ **First off there are 2 trainers one is Gold/Ethan, yes from the Gold and Silver games. This is more of a Alternate universe story. So in this one Gold/Ethan and Brendan are brothers because of...THE POWER OF DUES EX MACHINA ! I mean just take it like it is an alternate reality. The reason for those 2 are the fact my friend wanted to be in the story so I just turned him and his personality into Brendan's character and same for me and Gold/Ethan.**_

 _ **Secondly May and Brendan will be traveling together as will be told in the next chapter because once again my friend's influence on the story and how it unfolds**_

 _ **Thirdly just in case you want to keep up or are still confused as too what happened in a chapter look at Munching Orange's ORAS Walkthrough as the Chapters will procced in the same sequencing**_

 _ **Any questions or suggestions leave a reiew or email at Sonicfanwho99**_


	2. Starting off on an adventure !

_~Reports varying of over 300 teen deaths in the city of San Francisco, all by apparent Heart Attacks at the what seems to be the same time. Authorities and the public service sanitations can't find a proper explanation as parents and teens fear for their lives. The main question is who and/or what is responsible for this tragedy and will it strike again ?"~_

(Turns off Television)

"So you can see why we called you and your services." " _Yes I can see why, so first things first we must see a pattern and after that set some bait to capture the killer."_ "Are you saying we should wait till more victims come to surface, you're insane !" _Yes , the idea does seem insane, but until I've done enough research to confirm a pattern then we will have to take that risk."_ The man turned around to see a laptop and man in trenchcoat. "Then what have you figured out ?"  " _What can be figured out is that it seems to be a student in the San Francisco area, however I can't figure out how in such a small time such numbers soared in terms of death."_ "What if it wasn't a person but something in the water or something ?" " _Unlikely, otherwise the parents would've been affected as well."_ "Well, I'll release that to avoid panic and save us time, but till then what should we do ?" " _Keep an eye on the high schools as it seems the students are the targets, considering its almost the end of the year keep the Seniors away and let the others come. However with this send in undercover enforcement as students to try and find motives."_ "You think it was a student ?" " _Either that or a staff member however its more likely or a student to have grudges over fellow schoolmates. "_ "Alright then I'll go ahead and send in my youngest staff in. I hope you're right about this L."  " _Well my track record has shown otherwise."_ "Well then I'll leave you to figure this out good day" " _To you too Chief."_

Meanwhile In Shelby's house…

"Well this seems to be okay and I have almost all the names of the parents of those whom I killed. I can finally start off with again and the only ones I'm missing are the ones that I can go into the school files for later." ' _ **But how will you do that as far as I know you just killed over half your school I'm pretty sure those files are going to be pretty hard to get."**_ "Yeah but I'm not getting it." " _ **What do you mean."**_ ~ _Knock - Knock_ ~ "Perfect it's here." She walked to the door and opened it. There lied a yellow file and she grabbed. "Now my principal is another thing." " **But how ?"** "I abused the power of how I was able to tell what they were doing before they're death. So I had him print off all names of the parents I had remaining." " _ **Ahh I see, so now it can't be traced back to you."**_ "Yep I'm much smarter than you think. Anyway time for experimentation." " _ **What do you mean by that?"**_ "Well if I'm to wipe the Earth of all those I don't see worth living then I want to find out the full of extent of its power. However I should wait a little while and then strike again otherwise it could go viral." " _ **Yeah too bad nothing else is going on in the world that would block this out."**_ "Actually I got an idea." She then begins to walk to her room with Ryuk and went to her desk. She then opened a drawer and pull out a purple notepad and pulled started flipping through some pages. "Yes this will be good, I will cerntanly enjoy writing your name."

 **I hope you guys don't mind But currently its quality over quantity**


	3. Meeting of Wally ! - Intro of Team Aqua

**Save File(s)**

 **-Gold Save 1**

 **Brendan Save 1**

After meeting up and battling with my brother on Route 103, I began on the adventure of backtracking back to Route 102 and stopping for a day's rest I continued on my adventure and made it to Petalburg City. "Hey guys you ready to see dad !" TOTA ! TREECKO! "Alright then guys let go see dad then !" We then ran towards the gym and saw him standing in front of the gym talking to kid "Not so bad, It was quite a good battle." "Th-th-thank you sir !" "Feel free to come back and challenge me again anytime. I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your Pokemon again when you're a bit stronger." "Yes,sir ! Thank you, sir ! Just wait me and Pokemon are going to train super hard and then I'll be back !" The kid then ran off and I walked towards him. "Hey, Dad !" "Well if it isn't Orange and 2 Pokemon ! Wow, come on in !" We then walked into the gym and went into his battle space. "I'm surprised you got here without your brother,but it's nice to see your team has already started to form, how is your brother doing." "Oh he is going good, still thinks that pure power is the way to go, the usual." "Well sounds like you and your brother on the road to become great trainers just like me, huh Gold ? NOw thats something to look forward to !" The door then cracked opened slowly and a nervous and shaky voice spoke "Ummm E-Ex-Excuse me I'm here to my first Pokemon." A boy with extremely pale skin and green hair walked towards me and him "Hm ? Aren't you...Wally isn't it ?" He looked shy as he keep looking back at dad and the ground "Y-yes.. I'm suppose to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while. But I thought I might be lonely by myself so I wanted to bring a Pokemon with me and I've never caught a Pokemon before..I'm not sure I can." "I see Gold you heard that right, do me a favor and help Wally catch his first Pokemon ,and Wally here borrow one of mine." He then pulled one out of his desk and gave it to him "Oh WOW, thank you sir !" "Also here take this empty pokeball too." "Thank you Mr. Norman ! Um..Gold You will come with me right ?" "Oh course buddy, don't be silly I'll make sure your safe Wally !" "That's A boy Gold now head on out !

We then walked to the nearest route and procceded "Hey G-gold I want to thank you for doing this." "Its no problem Wally, Pokemon are like my best friends so it'll be satisfying to know when you leave you'll have someone to be there for you !" All the sudden a pokemon hopped on our pathway my Pokedex then analyzed it

Psychic and Fairy Type~ _Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. ~_

"Alright Wally this your chance !" "Right GO Pokemon !" Out of the Pokeball came a Zigzagoon "Wally here, this pokedex will tell you the moves it can use !" I handed him the pokedex and he looked at it and proceeded on. "Alright ZigZagoon use Pursuit !" The Zigzagoon moved with agility and Ralts used its Psychic powers to crash it into a bush before it got a hit. "Alright recover from it Zigzagoon and use quick attack !" It did as told and hit Ralts in the back. IT then had trouble getting up "Alright now Wally throw the Pokeball !" He did and it hit the Ralts "Did I get it ?" Roll 1 "Just wait…" Roll 2 "Oh wait it has to roll 3 times right ?" Roll 3 "I think it's good ?" The star locks then popped up as sign it was caught. "Wally congrats you just caught your first pokemon." He picke it up and a smile came up on his face "I..I did it ! MY very own Pokemon ! Thank you so much Gold, come on let's go show !"

We walked back to the town and into the gym into dad's office "So did it go well ?" WAlly eccentric exclaimed "Yes, it did ! Thanks you ! Here your Pokemon sir !" He handed back the Pokeball "And you Gold thanks for coming with me, its all thanks to you I caught Ralts. My very own Ralts !I will always, always treasure it ! I've waited so long so I can have my own pokemon and do all kinds of things ! OH look at the time gotta go thanks , Gold !" He then dashed out the gym "That boy will go to accomplish some great things, but for now if you want to become a strong trainer, listen to my advice: First head of Rustboro City which lies beyond the Petalburg Woods, there you should challenge the gym leader Roxanne. After her challenge the other gyms and defeat their leaders as well so you can collect their badges. Of course I'm one of those gym leaders I'm sure we'll battle one day, and when that day comes we'll see how truly strong you've become." Smiling i replied back "You betyah dad don't expect me to go easy on you when we battle." "Same for you son, same for you." I then hugged him and he hugged me back "I love you dad." "I love you too Gold, now go make your old man proud." "All right then I'll see ya later." I then proceeded to walk out of the gym. I then looked at the map to see where to go and then I proceeded onto the route for Rustboro City.

Route 104, the combination of land and sea Walking past it me and my pokemon proceeded on and battled some trainers. Of course with a lot more ease. Plus I had no stress at all because I had stocked up on medicine so they were always safe. Then I walked up the entrance we did walk in and it was dark with barely light, it only shined through the small cracks of the tree. "Wow you must feel like you're at home, don't cha'ya Treecko !" TREEE! "Halfway through walking we Treecko then starting acting weird acting all sneaky-like and as we closed in we saw he was looking at a person "Ha Treecko it's just a guy in a labcoat don't worry buddy come on let's go see what's going on." We walked up to the man where we heard him mumbling "Hmmm Not one to be found here." He then turned around surprised "Oh hello there have you seen a Pokemon called Shroomish around here ?" I then pulled out the Pokedex and didn't see anything with that name recorded "no sorry can't say I have." He then looked disappointed "You see I really love that Pokemon…" All the sudden Totodile used water gun at a bush and a guy came out. "Ah damn it I was gonna ambush ya but that damn thing had reveal my location. Well regardless here I am ! Devon Researcher HAND OVER THOSE PAPERS !" The scientist then ran behind me "You're a pokemon trainer right Please help me !" "No Problem sir" "Ha, you think you're strong enough to protect him , no one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, not even a stupid teen like you ! GET READY FOR A REALITY CHECK GO POOCHYENA !" "Well then Totodile GO use WATER GUN !" "Dodge and use Take Down !" It Then managed to get a hit a Totodile at one big mistake. "Thanks for breaking the ice now Totodile use Ice Fang !" "WHAAAT HOW CAN IT KNOW THAT IT'S JUST A BABY." "No its more than that it's my family and I believe in family ! All the sudden Totodile started to glow white and out came a different Pokemon "NO WAY you evolved !" It then tossed the still jaw-locked Poochyena in the air "Awesome now finish this battle with a Hydro Pump !" The Big jawed Pokemon then hit the Poochyena with the blast still in midair launching towards its trainer in a fainted matter. "Well This is embarrassing, Well you won the battle not the war we still have plans in Rustboro I'll let you go today !" He then dashed off into the woods

"Whew that was awfully close. Thanks to you he didn't rob me of these Important papers. In return take this. He then held out a Purple pokeball with an M on it "It's the Master Ball it can catch any Pokemon for helping me you deserve it." "Thanks, but it was nothing really." "WAIt they said something about them in Rustboro city,I gotta head back I can't be wasting time !" He then ran off on the appropriate path.

"Well that was something." WHISS ! All the sudden the Pokedex went into its magnetic pull and started dragging me deep into the woods. "AHHH this is much of a hassle ! We had to run as it just started attracting us to the pokemon "This better be worth chasing maybe we can even catch it." We then ran past most of the woods and onto a small tree. "Treecko cut the Tree down before we crash into it !" It did as it told and cut it down as we chased it down. Was it illegal to do it with the badge, Yes. Was it necessary, Hell yeah. We past a rock and saw it it was a pink pokemon with long ears and weird eyes and it jumped off a cliff and of course it had us jump off after it and last I remember I heard someone screech and everything went blank.

 **TIME: Day 2 - 2:00am**

I woke up and everything was blurry I used my hands to sense where I was and in one I felt grass and in the other it was squishy ? "Eck !" "Huh ?" I then felt a kick in my stomach and I fell and hit a rock. "Oww hey man what was that…" Looking up with my vision clearing up I saw a girl in a tan shirt gripping her chest. Putting 2 in 2 together I realized "Oh shit I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it." "I hope you didn't you little perv." WISSMUR! "huh oh" Looked at the dex and it loaded the info we ran for.

Normal type _~ Whismur is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the Pokémon goes to sleep, all tired out. ~_

"A Whismur huh, all this trouble for that." WishMURR! It began crying "Look what you did to Aster you idiot !" She turned to hug and comfort it "Wait thats your Pokemon." "Yeah she's my closest friend." The Whismur cried on consistently "Here Let me try to calm it down." She looked a bit reluctant but then she handed him over. I then began to sing a lullaby to it and it eventually began to calm down and came to fall asleep. "Wow I've never seen her fall asleep that quickly it usually take 30 minutes for me to calm her down." I then handed her over to the girl "Yeah funny my mother said the same about me then she sang that Lullaby to me than I sleep like a rock within minutes." "Well thanks you're pretty good for a boy." "Hey what's that suppose to mean ?" She then laughed and blushed "Oh Nothing, wait what time is it" "Im assuming after midnight if the moonlights shining down like that." "Shit!" She then pulled out a PDA and looked with worry "What's wrong ?" "Oh its nothing I already fulfilled what was needed so I don't need to worry." "Ok good for a second there I was worried, I made you miss something. Hey since it's late you wanna set up camp so we can sleep comfortably for the rest of the night." "Um yeah that would be nice Umm… I'm sorry I never got your name." "Oh my name's Gold and these 2 are Totodile and Treecko." I pointed to the 2 Pokemon sleeping together "What about you what's yours ?" "My name's Zinna and this here is Aster, nice to meet ya !"

 **Do you wish to save the game ?** **Time: Day 2 - 2:20**

 **-Yes** **Petalburg Woods**

 **No** **Gym Badges:0**

 **Pokedex:10**

 _ **Hey guys Just wanted to clear some possible misconceptions as to the story.**_

 _ **First off there are 2 trainers one is Gold/Ethan, yes from the Gold and Silver games. This is more of a Alternate universe story. So in this one Gold/Ethan and Brendan are brothers because of...THE POWER OF DUES EX MACHINA ! I mean just take it like it is an alternate reality. The reason for those 2 are the fact my friend wanted to be in the story so I just turned him and his personality into Brendan's character and same for me and Gold/Ethan.**_

 _ **Secondly May and Brendan will be traveling together as will be told in the next chapter because once again my friend's influence on the story and how it unfolds**_

 _ **Thirdly just in case you want to keep up or are still confused as too what happened in a chapter look at Munching Orange's ORAS Walkthrough as the Chapters will procced in the same sequencing as for example this represents the 3 part of the walkthough as the main plot points will be covered in each chapter.**_

 _ **Any questions or suggestions leave a reiew or email at Sonicfanwho99**_


	4. Roxanne the ROCK MASTER !

**Save File(s)**

 **-Gold Save 1**

 **Brendan Save 1**

After setting up camp with Zinna we then got ready for to sleep "You know I never asked, what are you doing here in the forest anyway ?" At the time she was rummaging through her stuff and quickly put a sailor's uniform in her bag. "Well I was just exploring with Aster here, and well we sat down to take a break and then you came barging through and grabbed me.." "Hey that was an accident all right, not like I do it to every girl I meet !" "Sure thing, anyway what were you doing here ?" Getting into the small sleeping bags we counted the conversation "Well I was on my way to Rustboro to beat the gym leader and then this went haywire." I pointed out my Dex to her and she giggled. "Well looks like your persistent." "Yeah I guess I am, nothing compared to my brother though, he's always wanted to beat me,but he never had the right formula always relying on pure power and type advantage. He still doesn't get that it's more than that. it goes beyond power. Sometimes the bond between you and your pokemon is enough. See that Treecko over there." I pointed to the 3 pokemon sleeping together "Yeah what about it ?" "I've only had him for 2 days at this point, it beat my bro's Cyndaquil within the day I got him. I'm not what caused it whether it was it seeing my interactions with what was Totodile, or just the battles we had; Hell it might have been both, regardless it did and it trusted me." "Sounds like you're a natural." "Well the thing is I came from Johto where me and my brother grew up in for pretty much both of our lives and I was always the compassionate one while my brother was the pretty wild one he was never afraid and always push the limits." "Sounds like a pretty great guy." "Yeah he is. He just gets a bit too carried away to often. Anyway at the age of 10 we got our first Pokemon he got a Cyndaquil, and I got Totodile we loved the little guys. We battled on the occasion other than than that I spent my time getting to know Totodile and my brother he went ahead and trained and had some crazy adventures with his. he wanted to be the best trainer ever. Slowly though he lost it, we had to take care of our mom cause she got down sick for a while and by the time he was 13, he lost it:he lost that great sense of spirit and adventure and abandoned it for just hanging out around town while I did the shopping and everything while mom was sick and recovered." Zinnia hd a concerned look on her face face. "Did she.." "Naw she ended up fine and recovered like nothing happened. Brendan; my brother never was the same, I think he learned something, but i'm not sure what it was he now acts like its was nothing. I always did wonder what it was. What about you any family." "Not really." "What do you mean by that ?" "Well my mother died at a young age and I never knew my father." "Any siblings ?" She then started to have a depressed look on her face as she resumed to talk " I have a sister or had one." "She's dead ?" "No lets just say she's closer to me than you would think." We smiled, personally I feel like this was great and talking about everything like that give me some closure over the move.

"Hey Gold, I want to ask you something." "Yeah Zin." She look confused "Zin ?" "Yeah short for Zinnia, what you don't like it ?" "Nah, sound great." "Anyway what did you want to ask me ?" "Well I was wondering if I could tag along with you on your journey ?" "Why not I see no problem with it. Well anyway we should get some sleep." "Yeah your right goodnight Gold."

 **Time: Day 2 - 11:00**

I remember waking up to seeing a beautiful day sky. I then woke up officially to see the small camp and seeing Zinna still sleeping there on the ground so I let her keep sleeping and I went on to do daily things like brushing my teeth and such by have Croconaw help me out with obvious things. After that I started to start cooking something up using the resources I had at the moment, so basically ramen cause lets be honest like anyone my age can cook in the forest. "So what are you cooking there ?" Zinnia sleepy asked "Ramen, best thing we can get if we camp out here." "Oh nice what about Aster where is she ?" "Over there playing with Treecko and Croconaw." I then pointed for reference and she looked at them chasing each other and having a great time. "So Zin you sleep well ?" "Yeah, I did." I then pulled out the 2 small bowls and started serving it. "Oh yeah if you want to take care of hygiene first I left some water for you in a makeshift leaf bowl." "Thanks for that, I'll take care of that and you can start eating." "Alright and after this Rustboro city gym !"

 **A while Later…**

Afterward we got our stuff prepared and leaving we finally got outside of the forest and walked on through the city. "Wow this is awesome I can't believe I'm actually here, now where is that gym." "Well if I remember correctly it should be right next to the Devon Corp building." "You've been here before ?" "Where else did you think I come from ? What you thought I lived in the forest ?" I actually never thought about that. "Yeah my fault sorry bout that wasn't really thinking. Anyway since you know the city you can guide me through." "Well then follow me I"ll show you around !" We then walked through the city and she showed me around the city till we reached the gym. "So you ready for your first challenge Gold ?" "You bet I am, ain't no mountain high enough for me !" "Then lets go for this." we walk into the gym to come across a gym decorated with fossils and fossil pokemon statues "I think this gym leader has an obsession with rocks and fossils." A voice then reached out "Oh you must be the challenger that I was told coming." We look towards where it came from and saw a girl in a wide black dress wearing pigtails "Um you're the gym leader right ?" "Yep you bet I'm Roxanne, the Rustboro City Gym leader. Your brother was here yesterday and he showed me that even with a team of Fire pokemon then you can plow through everything if you show enough confidence in yourself and your pokemon. Now COME show me if you got the same capabilities as your brother ! GO GEODUDE !" Realizing here my first gym challenge was I got ready to bring my A game "Alright then Croconaw GO !" "So what are you like that trainer who came in here 2 years ago with that Pikachu and all Kanto Pokemon otherwise I rather not go through the embarrassing loss again." "UM no I'm from Johto and this is my first gym battle." "Good now Geodude Rock Throw !" The Geodude then threw itself at Croconaw "All right Croconaw same as we did with that Poochyena Ice fang Right when the GeoDude is about to slam into you." It did as it was told and the Geodude face planted into Croconaw Jaws. "Perfect you fell for it now Geodude selfdestruct !" "Wait what ?!" IT then before I could react exploded its way out of Croconaw mouth and knocked both of them out. "Well that failed badly." I picked Croconaw and gave it to Zinnia "Do me a favor and take him to the Pokemon center to heal up while we finish here." "Alright I'll be back as fast I can." She then ran out with Aster following close behind her. "I'm assuming you got one more Pokemon ?" My head turned to Treecko and he ran to the battlefield and was ready "All right then I chose you Nosepass !" "Treecko use Energy Ball !" The grass pokemon then jumped in the air and shot the gathered the energy together and then "Quick Nosepass use smack down !" IT then shot up a rock and threw it up and it hit Treecko before it could launch the ball and then got hit with the rock on the way down. " Treecko use Grass Knot." Being already in the ground the vines then came from underneath Nosepass and smashed it down to the ground. "Now use mega drain !" THe nosepass already in pain then started to get the energy sucked out of its body and Treecko grew strong enough the lift the heavy rock which had grounded him. "YEah great job Treecko ! Now finish it off with Energy ball !" "NO come on Nosepass get up !" The giant nosed pokemon was to weak form all the damage it had taken and couldn't move as the ball was launched and hit its target successfully knocking out the Nosepass. "Nosepass…" Treecko then jumped into Gold's arms and they both smiled with joy " We did it Treecko, we won our first gym battle !" "So I lost.." Gold and Treecko then looked at the gym leader. "It seems I still have some more to learn, if anything I got a feeling that you and your brother are going places and please accept this badge.

She then presented the gym badge "I thank you Roxanne, I certainly hope we can have a rematch someday !" "Yeah just wait I'll beat you next time." I then walked out the gym and walked to the pokemon center

 **Do you wish to save the game ?** **Time: Day 2 - 12:30**

 **-Yes** **Rustboro city**

 **Gym Badges: 1**

 **Pokedex:13**


	5. Team Magma ?

**Save File(s)**

 **-Gold Save 1**

 **Brendan Save 1**

After beating the first gym leader, I healed Treecko with some potions and we then walked towards the pokemon center to find Zinnia. So we walked in and I heard 2 females laughing from the outside as we walked in. "No don't tell me did he fall for the combo that Roxanne used with Geodude too !" "OH no he did just that he kept Flame changing into it and right when the time came Geodude Exploded and Quilava fainted !" It was Zinnia and May talking at the reception desk. They then turned to my direction hearing the door opening and closing the door. "Hey, Gol Ya win ?" Zinnia asked "Well of course I did as long as there is one pokemon left I never give up !" She smiled "So May where's Brendan anyway ?" "He went to the Devon Co building because i had a meeting with the Ceo for saving some parts from Team Aqua." I then remember back to my encounter in the forest "So thats what they meant." May and Zinnia looked confused till May spoke up "What do you mean by that ?" "Well you see back in the Petalburg Woods I had helped a scientist and defended him from someone who somewhat said something about that. I beat him and he ran off, guess we now know what for. Anyway why are you here and not with him ?" "Oh I offered to heal our pokemon while he went to see the Ceo."

The door then opened. "Hey May you'll never guess what !" He then saw me an Zinnia with May. "GOLD, you must've been here to battle the gym leader did you win ?!" May then answered for me before I could open my mouth "Of course he did after all he did beat you the other day." "You didn't have to remind me of that…" A bell then rang as 3 pokeballs popped on the counter on a silver tray. "Hey Gold looks like your Croconaw battle ready." "Wait I got an idea we battle and if I win you can share the free ride I have, and if you don't then you owe me !" He then snahed out his pokeballs from the counter and got battle ready. Zinnia then turned to me and said "You know we don't have to do this I got a Pokemon that can fly us there." I then turned to her "Yeah but where's the fun and adventure in that method. Brendan I accept your challenge !" Croconaw then popped out of it Pokeball on its own "You want to battle first buddy ?" CROC ! "Hmf, don't think this will be the same ! I chose you COMBUSKEN! The tall chicken pokemon popped up and got ready. May then said "Boys is it really necessary to fight in the middle of the Pokemon center ?" Zinnia then replied "Don't worry their brothers it's normal to see siblings try and outrank each other Despite the circumstances." "How do you know that ?" "It's something I prefer to not talk about." Thisss…. "Oh Sorry." "Its not that it's something else. Anyway lets just focus on the battle." By the time they payed attention they could see the water and fire going in every direction. "Croconaw use Hydro Pump !" "Combusken use Fire Blast !" The beams then combined and created a steamy room. "Damn it Gold Now we can't see !" "We can't but Croconaw can ! Now use Ice Beam on floor around Combusken ! The steam eventually did evaporated and what was seen was a Combusken that keep slipping and falling on the ice. "Now Croconaw finish it off with Bubblebeam !" "Combusken dodge it !" IT tried but couldn't as it once again slipped. A voice was then heard

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THE WAITING ROOM !" An angered Nurse Joy appeared in the room and she was red with anger. Me and Brendan then looked around and saw all the destruction around the lobby. "Oh yeah I almost forgot we were in a public place…" "FORGOT ! You nearly destroyed the lobby !" Looking around once again I saw what we really did then Brendan spoke up "Um, sorry we just kinda got carried away." "Hey look Nurse joy is there anything we can do to help fix this ?" She then sighed and calmed down "Well I think I know how, look there's a pokemon here and I need help taking care of it this week. It will only take 4 days of your time." I then replied "No problem we got time for that right Brendan ?" He then took out a small PDA "Um yeah sure I'll still have 2 days left to give this letter to who I'm suppose to send it to." "Alright then its settled ! We will help out the sick Pokemon. Zinnia then stepped in and said "Wait, wait, wait what about me and May. What are we going to do during all this ?" Nurse Joy then replied "Well I mean since you didn't do anything you could just hang out for the rest of the time, and maybe even go sightseeing." "Well that sounds like a deal, see ya later boys have fun." The 2 girls and Aster walked out "All right then where's the sick Pokemon." She then lead us towards a the backroom where behind a locked door lied a red Pokemon that had a triangle on its chest hooked to a couple machines. Shocked I then asked "What happened to it ?" "A few days ago a man came rushing in on a floating Metagross and said that he had saved it from what seemed to be some poachers. He then told me to take care of it and release when it gets better but it hasn't"

I then walked right next to it and replied "Don't worry I'm used to taking care of stuff like this Brendan you can help Nurse Joy clean up the mess we made." He then nodded his head compliance and him and Nurse Joy walked out of the room.

Over the next 3 days it didn't wake up often and as soon as it went into consciousness it went unconscious. I felt bad it was such an innocent Pokemon and it was attacked by ths who wanted to kill it. Over the time Zinnia and May got the time to hang out and have some fun around town as me and Brendan worked hard. He told me that the hardest part of the to clean was the marks made from physical attacks. Nurse Joy said I was the hardest worker as I always stood by the pokemon's side no matter what. But then it occurred to me I don't even know its name I then took out the Pokedex to ID it and to keep things short its name was Latias.

 **Day 6 - Time 3:00 am**

I remember being the only one up in the building still by its bedside. Everyone else was asleep and here I was taking care of something that i would have to leave later. I didn't want to though, I was considering on staying but who knows when it's going to wake up. Then I heard a sudden noise coming from the building. It sounded of the doors opening but it was closed they didn't open not unless the lights came on everywhere. I then hear the sounds of growling and people. I woke up Croconaw and Treecko and we walked out the room. I then saw 3 hooded figures with dog like Pokemon. "Hey what are you guys doing here !" One them then replied "Shit we've been spotted !" "Well there's only one way to handle this "Houndour use Pound !" I then quickly reacted "Treecko Grass Knot it and then do what we did in the gym !" It did what it was told and managed to hit its target then another one of the men shouted "Houndour use Fire fang on it !" I then had Croconaw come out. "Croconaw use Water gun on it !" Before it could bite it the water extinguished the flames from it mouth then I said. "Treecko Grass know it as well !" It then did the same on it and as on became trapped in the grass. I then heard another voice from behind saying "It's here ! Defeat this kid and get out of here !" "I realized they were talking about Latias and then one of the hooded men then threw out another Pokeball and out came out a slime "Now Grimer uses toxic !" "Huh Treecko Move !" "Too late kid." The poison then hit Treecko and it was got up weakly "Come on Treecko we gotta win this or else the Pokemon we'll be protecting will be in danger !" Treecko then gained all the energy it had left and then shot a highly charged beam of very heavy light and it hit all the pokemon and they became knocked out by the hit but then Treecko then fell unconscious and didn't move "Treecko !" I then ran up and grabbed him and returned it to the Pokeball. "You did well buddy thanks, but it's up to Croconaw now." The hooded men then were confused as to what to do as they're pokemon were knocked out. "Who wants more !" A man with a german accent then replied "I believe I do." A man with glasses and a red coat came in "Maxie what are you doing here ?" "Well I'm sure you've heard the saying that if you want to get something done then do it yourself. Now my dear boy it would surely make things easier." I then replied "No why do you want the pokemon in there !" "We simply need to see the energy inside it as research for mega evolution." He then pulled a stone out of his coat pocket "As you can see we already uncovered its Mega stone." "Leave that to the real scientists not crooks that would hurt her like you." He then chuckled and pulled out a Pokeball. "Well looks like we have to do things the hard ways." He then threw out the pokeball and out came a creature with miniature volcanoes out of its back. "Croconaw Ready ?" CROC ! "Camerupt Earth Power." The earth then started to come up an Croconaw keep dodging it till it finally got hit by a rising pillar. "Croconaw use Hydro Pump !" "Use Lava Plume." The 2 came out again and created a smoke screen and then I heard a thump like something landed on the floor. When the smoke cleared I could see 3 things : 1 Maxie's facial expression was the same as if he didn't have worry about what happened after the smoke cleared, 2 I saw bothe Pokemon still standing, and 3 Zinnia was in front of me. "You okay Gold ?" "Yeah I am Zin." At the same time I saw Maxie looked intrigued "Hmm, It seems our Pokemon evenly are matched in terms of power looks like I'll have to step things up. I then saw a girl walk up behind me "Huh I thought I was the only one here ?" I wondered then right then someone said "Thats her Shoot the net !" I then saw the girl turn into Latias as the hooded men shot a net with electricity coming out of it. "NO !" It then jumped in front of it and then I blacked out."

 **Day 7 - Time 2:00 pm**

I remember waking up to the sound of snoring and I came too and saw to was Zinnia sleeping in a chair next to me. "I recognize the room as it was on of the care rooms of the center. I then looked at Zinnia, man she kinda looked cute sleeping but all things come to an end as at that moment the door opened and she woke up immediately The person who came through the door was none other than Brendan "So enjoyed sleeping we my brother ?" She then slapped him "Say something like that again and I'm going to hit somewhere more painful." "Okay jeez.." I then made myself noticed "Hey what happened ?" They both got a smile on their face and Brendan then said "Well then hello sleeping beauty I'm guessing the reason your up is because your princess kissed you before I came in here." Right at that moment Zinnia then hit in groin at he walked out groaning in pain. "Well now thats taking care off, how you feeling ?" "So much better since I saw that." I then heard Brendan say "I HEARD THAT !" I then replied "YOU DESERVE IT BRO !" "guhhh" We then heard him stumbling away "Well thats great to hear Gold." "Hey Zin, what happened, all I remembered was that I jumped in front of that net in order to save Latias, then after that blank ! Nothing." "Well after hitting you with the net Latias then physically cut you out while I battled off Team Magma. After that it flew away before we could get to it." "Oh, wait Team Magma ?" "Yup its Team Aqua's Rivall, they said they had not seen for the mega stone so they gave it to me to give to you." She then gave me the stone and I held it in all of its beauty. "Well anyway I think we should be getting going we don't want to cause too much trouble." As I was getting up I realized something I was naked "Um Zin, do you mind..um" "Oh yeah sorry I'll be waiting outside for you." She then left the room and I picked up the my clothes from the chair next to me and got dressed I then grabbed and checked the backpack I had to see if we had to grab anything.

I then walked out to see Nurse Joy waiting for me "Hey look Gold I'm sorry for what happened I feel kinda guilty for what happened and…" I interrupted "Look its no problem I only was doing what I thought was the right thing and got hurt in the process. No biggie !" "Well I still feel you need something for your actions that you did, here have this." She then handed over a greenish colored orb with a triangle on it. "It was left here after hours and I saw it after I was finishing up." I took it and I put it in my backpack "well despite what happened thank you Nurse Joy I know it was a punishment but I had fun." "Its no problem, thank you your welcome back anytime !" "Thanks Nurse Joy" I then walked off and met up with everyone else at the entrance Brendan then saw me and said "Ready to head to seas buddy ?" "Yeah, I'm ready for this."

 **Do you wish to save the game ?** **Time: Day 7 - 2:20**

 **-Yes** **Rustboro city**

 **Gym Badges: 1**

 **Pokedex:17**


End file.
